Archival recording, such as to tape media, may require that tapes be written with a high degree of quality to satisfy auditing, retention, and other mission critical requirements. For example, the write quality on master or reference tapes in the media and entertainment industry may be extremely critical. Tape drives and other magnetic recording appliances are not typically configured to accurately determine the quality of recorded data on a magnetic recording medium.